Maybe Someday
by Blue-Eyed-Devil0689
Summary: Sequal to "No One Said Love Was Easy". Kendall/OC. What happens when Noelle finds herself in a hospital bed with the guy she thought she'd left behind watching over her?


**AN: Whoo! Here is the sequal to my other fic "No One Said Love Was Easy". I would suggest reading that one before this one so it makes a little more sense. Anyhoo, tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you I don't own Big Time Rush...it makes me depressed...**

_

* * *

_

_One Month Later _

My body felt heavy and numb, which I suppose is a good thing since I could tell I'd be in a good deal of pain if I were able to feel anything. I must be on a lot of pain killers. I tried to make myself move my hand or open my eyes but nothing worked. The last thing I remember is my car hitting a patch of ice and going completely out of control before everything suddenly went black. I have no way of knowing how long ago that even was.

It's then that I become aware of the presence of other people in the room. At first I think it must be doctors and nurses, or even my parents, but I recognize these voices…voices I thought I'd only hear again on the radio…

"Kendall, Noelle is in a coma. She has been for nearly two weeks now," came Logan's voice…he sounded tired and sad, like he'd been over this a million times before. "You heard the doctor. Chances aren't very good that she'll ever wake up." It sounded like it caused him a great deal of pain to say that.

"Don't…say that," Kendall said firmly, his voice sounding like it was coming from just beside me. "She's going to pull through! I just know it!"

Someone in the corner of the room drew in a shaky breath, sounding like they were trying hard not to cry. "You're scaring us man…you haven't left the hospital since we got here!" It was James….though I was shocked at what he was saying. Kendall had been staying with me? That didn't seem to make any sense.

"At least come home. Just for a little while, so you can get some rest. You're killing yourself staying here," Carlos said, being the surprising voice of reason. He seemed to be standing beside Logan. So all of them were here…my parents must have told them about the accident, but I would have never guessed that they would come flying out here to see me. Not when I hadn't seen them in a year.

"No! I'm not leaving her…no one is going to make me," Kendall said in a dangerous voice. It was the kind of voice that was usually only reserved for dealing with those who were threatening someone he cared about; both fierce and commanding, signifying that he had dared not be questioned.

"We're only trying to help, Kendall," James defended them, sounding cautious. "We are just as worried about Noelle as you are, but you're worrying us. We might not be able to help her but we can still help you if you just let us."

There was a brief silence. "I'm fine," Kendall said in that same stubborn voice…he had obviously made up his mind and there would be no getting through to him when he was like this.

Logan seemed to recognize this and gave a defeated sigh. "Okay…just call us if anything changes, all right?"

I could hear three sets of footsteps heading towards what I assumed was the door. "And tell her we love her and we hope she wakes up soon…" Carlos said gently.

There was no response but I could imagine Kendall giving a nod, his green eyes softer now and probably regretting his earlier behavior. The door clicked shut and suddenly they were gone.

For a moment there was simply more silence. Then Kendall's hand, warm and rough from all the time he'd spent clutching a hockey stick, took my own gently as though afraid of hurting me even more. He brought my hand to his face and I felt his warm tears trickle over my fingers, alarming me. It killed me to have him crying over me…I tried again to make my fingers move or to do anything that would let him know I was all right, but my body still wouldn't work.

"Please Noelle, don't do this to me," he whispered pleadingly. "I made a huge mistake when I let you go and I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I should have realized this long before now…I love you Noelle." His voice trembled with such emotion and I couldn't believe what he'd just said. "Please don't leave me now. I can't live without you again!" He kissed my hand fervently, holding to it for dear life as tears still made their way down his sweet face.

I had tried from the moment I arrived back in Minnesota to forget about Kendall Knight, but the truth was I had never stopped loving him. He was everything to me…and here he was finally telling me that he loved me too! I had to do something to let him know I'd heard and that I still felt the same way.

I tried again to move my hand and at first, it still didn't work. I kept trying until my hand finally managed to curl around his and give a very weak squeeze…but it was enough.

"Noelle," he murmured, shock and hope evident in his voice. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand again!" I focused and concentrated, finally squeezing his hand once more. I heard him start to cry again, this time with relief and joy. "Can you open your eyes, baby? Look at me…" he coaxed gently, his hand moving to caress my face.

My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, but with that same determination, I actually managed to open them, finding myself gazing into Kendall's gorgeous aquamarine eyes. A huge smile spread across his lips as tears of pure happiness slipped down his cheeks. The way the light cast a dim glow on his golden hair and smooth skin made him look like some beautiful angel. He brushed some hair from my face as he moved to sit on the bed next to me.

"You…you heard me, didn't you," he asked quietly.

I gave a very tiny nod. "I…love you…too," I managed to get out. "Always have…"

He smiled brightly through his tears, pressing his lips to my own in a tender, chaste kiss. He was obviously still afraid of hurting me. I supposed a more passionate kiss would have to wait until I'd recovered. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're awake! I was so afraid that I was going lose you…" he whispered.

A moment later something occurred to me. "Jo?" I asked, wanting to know what had happened between them. Thankfully he seemed to get the message.

"The truth is, after you left you were all I thought about. I kept thinking about our kiss and about how much I missed you and how I wanted nothing more to than to kiss you again. I realized then that I'd been in love with you the whole time, but I'd been too stupid to see it," he admitted. "About 6 months after you'd gone, I broke up with Jo. She was actually really understanding…last I heard she was happily dating some co-star of hers. I never tried to contact you again because I was afraid that you'd moved on and I really wanted you to be happy so I didn't want to call and mess that up for you."

I wanted so badly to tell him that I hadn't forgotten about him. I wanted to tell him that I hadn't stopped loving him for a single second. I wanted to tell him I hadn't moved on because no other guy had managed to compare to him…But my body was still weak and it hurt to breath, let alone speak.

Kendall seemed to sense how exhausted I still was (which made no sense…hadn't I been asleep for the past 2 weeks or so?) and he gently stroked my hair, lulling me even deeper into sleep. "Just get some rest, Noelle. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm here as long as you'll have me," he promised softly.

I smiled as I drifted off. I genuinely believed him. Maybe my story really did have a happy ending after all…if you could count nearly dying in a terrible car wreck a happy ending. But in the end, Kendall and I were finally together. Our someday had finally come.

_The End_

**If you love Big Time Rush you'll review! HA! Now you'll HAVE to review! **


End file.
